


According to Plan

by Megara09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, But his name is Dan, Dean Smith is his twin, Dean has a twin, Dean works at Dan's firm, Fluff and Crack, M/M, twin hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: Prompted by Luce.Dean Winchester had a problem. And that problem’s name was Castiel.The boyfriend of his twin brother, Cas had been a thorn in Dean’s side for the past two years. He was just so...so...perfect!When an opportunity arises to pull one over on Cas and get a taste of the life he can only dream about, Dean is surprised by the outcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wibblywobblydemonydeducythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/gifts).



Dean Winchester had a problem. And that problem’s name was Castiel. 

The boyfriend of his twin brother, Cas had been a thorn in Dean’s side for the past two years. He was just so...so... _ perfect! _

The perfect hair that always looked like the man had just rolled out of bed, eyes the most perfect shade of blue, and that  _ voice! _

Simply put, Dean was screwed. He was head over heels for his twin’s lover. He tried to not think about it, tried to push it to the back of his mind, but it was always there, niggling away at his brain and his conscience. 

Working in the same office as Cas made things that much worse. While Dan had the cushy corner office upstairs, both Dean and Cas were stuck lower down in both the building and the corporate totem pole. 

But the upside to that was the fact that he got to see Cas every day. That was also a bad thing, due to Dean’s penchant for daydreaming about Cas and the various ways Dean wanted to fuck him. 

Oh he’d thought of some good ones, too. On their desks, against the wall of the breakroom, sitting in the plush leather chair that Dean had splurged on a few months ago. But the hottest one to date was the fantasy of fucking slow and deep into Cas, standing right next to the giant pane-glass windows that lined the offices and pushing Cas harder into the glass as the blue-eyed man moaned his name - 

_ “Dean! _ ”

“Shit!” Dean gasped, coming back to himself. He blinked owlishly and looked up to see the man of his fantasies standing in front of him. “Sorry. Yeah, Cas?”

Cas sighed and handed him a stack of papers. “I need to have these finished by tomorrow night. I’m planning to leave early for an engagement, so I would like your assistance in getting them done quickly.”

Dean nodded and grabbed the papers. “Big plans with Dan, huh?” he asked. When Cas simply stared at him, he added, “Dan mentioned that he’d be home late, asked me to stop by and feed the cat. I swear that thing eats better than I do. And on a better schedule, too.”

Cas nodded solemnly. “He cares greatly about the cat. Though it doesn't seem to like me very much. We tend to stay at my apartment when we decide not to go out for dinner.”

Dean snorted a laugh. “I'm pretty sure that cat is the embodiment of Lucifer. It's absolutely evil. I'm not sure how Dan convinced the thing to like it so much.” He shook his head and straightened the papers he held. “I'll work these up and get them back to you as soon as I can. Can't have you missing a date on my account.”

“Thank you, Dean. I appreciate it,” Cas said sincerely before heading back to his office. 

But Dean was once again distracted. His own words had given him a great idea. What if… What if he  _ pretended _ to be Dan. Just for one night. To see what it was like to have the love of Cas. 

Dean shook his head, knowing it would never work. He sighed and got back to work. 

But as the day went on, the idea wouldn't leave him. He could just tell Dan that Cas had sent him to let Dan know he wouldn't make it. Cas had already mentioned the spreadsheets from earlier. It wouldn't exactly be a total lie, right?

And Cas would never know. He could wear one of the nicer suits he’d acquired a while back -  some charity thing or another, a great photo-op for Dan with his twin by his side. They’d made front-page news with that one.

Dean hemmed and hawed for the rest of the day, changing his mind over and over again. Finally, Dean came to a decision. Watching Cas lean against the desk of a co-worker, laughing at the jokes that Gabriel seemed to never run out of, cinched the choice for Dean. He was  _ desperate _ to know what it would be like to have that smile aimed at him, to have Cas laugh at his jokes. As he finished up for the night, Dean nodded to himself. This was going to work.

* * *

 

Sleep was slow in coming to Dean that night. He felt guilt bombard him, but not because of what he had planned. Oh, no. The guilt came from the  _ lack _ of guilt over his plan. He should feel horrible! He was planning to coerce his  _ twin brother’s  _ boyfriend into at the very least having dinner with him. Dean wasn’t one to lie to himself - he had every intention of trying to seduce Cas as well. 

At the passing thought, Dean’s cock gave an interested twitch. Sighing, Dean slid a hand down into his soft pajama bottoms and gently grasped the hardening flesh. He closed his eyes and let himself drift into the fantasy.

_ He and Cas, back at Dean’s apartment, lips pressed together in a filthy kiss, hands roaming and grasping and carressing. Dean slides a hand inside Cas’ pants, squeezing the flesh of his ass. Cas moans into Dean’s mouth, his own hand gripping Dean’s belt and tugging him closer until he can roll his hips into Dean’s, half-hardened dicks brushing against each other through their clothes.  _

_ Now Dean moans, then breaks away from the kiss. “Fuck me,” he says, using his grip on Cas’ ass to pull their lower bodies even closer together.  _

_ Cas grins and shakes his head. “You forgot something,” he says coyly. When Dean whines and tilts his head in question, Cas leans down to nip at Dean’s ear before whispering, “You forgot to  _ beg _.” _

Dean cried out, the orgasm coming out of nowhere. Maybe he really did need to get this out of his system. This wasn’t a very healthy situation, and he didn’t want to stay caught up in it very much longer.  _ “Just long enough to get a taste,” _ he thought. 

Of course, just a taste is never enough...

* * *

 

The next morning had Dean jittery as he thought through the plan over and over. The biggest thing was going to be to trick Cas into believing he was actually Dan. Compared to that, telling Dan that Cas was cancelling was going to be a piece of cake. 

As it happened, things were even easier than Dean could have hoped. Halfway through the morning, he was delivering some papers to Dan’s office when his twin got a rather urgent phone call. Dan spoke for several long minutes before hanging up and sighing.

“What’s up, bro?” Dean asked, having hung around just in case Dan needed him.

“That was the big guys upstairs. They’re having some big thing tonight and want me to come, since I had a hand in that big account last week. I’m going to have to cancel on Cas. Dammit, I was looking forward to dinner tonight.”

Dean leapt at the opportunity. “I can take him, so the reservations don’t get cancelled. I’ve been wanting to try out that place since it opened, but those reservations are a bitch to come by. I’ll tell him what happened, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Dan stared at his twin for long seconds. “Are you sure you don’t mind? Cas can be...difficult sometimes.” 

Dean laughed. “We work in the same area, I know exactly how difficult he can be. I don’t mind, really. This will be a treat for me. I can bust out that suit I haven’t worn since the last big ball we had here.”

Dan sighed. “If you’re sure. It would be really nice to save the money that cancelling would cost. Those places hate when you back out at the last minute.”

Dean reassured Dan once again that it was fine and that he would let Cas know about the change, all the while knowing that he was going to hell for what was about to go down.

Once down on his usual floor, Dean poked his head into Cas’ office. “Heya, Cas. Got a second?”

Cas looked up and smiled. “Of course, Dean. What is it?”

“Dan wanted me to let you know that there was a slight change in plan tonight. He wants you to meet him at the restaurant instead of his place.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you, Dean.” And with that, Cas went back to work.

Dean ambled to his own office and sat in the chair, amazed at how easily that had just happened. “Yep,” he said to himself. “Definitely going to hell.”

* * *

 

That night, Dean stood in front of his mirror, worrying his lip at what he saw. While most of the people at the company - and even ones just in their lives - wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between himself and Dan, Dean could see the little discrepancies. Dan was just a tad shorter, leaner, and had better posture. Dean was slightly more stocky, his legs a bit more bowed, and his hair was a little bit longer.

Dean was terrified that Cas would notice and call him on it. In the end, Dean reassured himself that he could always tell the truth, but say that it had been a last minute thing. When his phone sounded the alarm that meant it was time to leave, Dean took one last look at himself and nodded. It would just have to do. 

When they got to the restaurant, Dean handed his keys over to the valet and stepped inside the foyer. A few feet away, Cas sat on a provided bench, staring awkwardly down at his shoes. The ever-present trenchcoat flared out around him and took up part of the seat beside him, discouraging anyone who may have wanted to sit beside him. Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to the other man. 

“Cas,” he said simply, trying to affect Dan’s stiff personality.

Cas looked up in surprise and blinked. “Dan?”

Dean felt a shaft of fear at being found out. “Yeah? Said I wanted to meet here. Let’s go see if our table is ready.”

Cas nodded slowly, then stood and gently slid his hand into Dean’s, linking their fingers together. 

Dean startled, then lightly squeezed Cas’ hand. The two strode into the restaurant itself, stopping at the hostess. 

“Names?” she asked with a smile. 

“Winchester,” replied Dean smoothly. 

The hostess checked the reservations book and nodded, signaling surreptitiously for a waiter. A tall, lanky kid with a goofy smile came rushing over.

“Hi, I’m Garth! I’ll show you two to your table. Follow me, please,” he said cheerfully. He turned and started off through the restaurant, leading the two of them to a table near the back. It was mostly enclosed, with the wall of windows on one side and against the back wall. A few large potted plants helped block it in even more. 

“Here we are! If you guys will have a seat, I’ll get you some menus and your drink orders.” 

Dean stared after Garth with a bemused expression. He turned to Cas and smiled. “I think he likes his job.”

Cas smiled in return. “He did seem rather chipper.”

Just then, Garth returned. “Okay, guys, here are your menus. Do you know what you might want to drink? Wine, tea, soft drink?”

“I’d like a glass of water for now. Perhaps a glass of wine once we decide what to order?” Cas questioned, looking at Dean.

“That sounds perfect. I’ll have water for now as well,” Dean chimed in.

“Okay, great! I’ll be along in a few minutes to get your orders. Just flag me down if you need me before I get back.”

Dean nodded and turned his attention to the menu. He tried not to goggle at the prices, feeling somewhat vindicated that Dan would be footing the bill. The guilt kicked in at that thought, knowing that he was taking advantage of the situation. 

Then Cas looked up at him and smiled, and Dean felt the guilt float away. He was in too deep, head over heels, and he felt no compunction in how he got what he wanted. 

And he wanted Cas. 

Shaking his head, Dean turned his attention back to the menu. A few minutes later, Garth returned.

“So, you guys. Figure out what you want?” he asked, cheerful as ever.

Cas replied first. “I’ll have the lobster bisque with a house salad and the steamed broccoli. I’ll have a sherry to drink with it. Would you happen to have a Palo Cortado?”

Garth smiled wider. “We do, indeed! And how about you, sir? Find something that speaks to you?”

Dean swallowed hard, not wanting to appear stupid. “I’ll have - uh. I’ll take the filet mignon, with the house salad and broccoli as well. And I’ll just have some, ah, bourbon to drink?”

Garth blinked, then nodded. “I’ll get your orders in right away.”

Dean looked up at Cas, feeling himself pale at the odd look on the other man’s face.  _ “Fuck, he knows. _ ”

But whatever was going through Cas’ head, he acted as if nothing were wrong. He kept the conversation light, never bringing up the office or work things. By the time their dinner was served, Dean had fallen even harder for the other man. 

While they ate, little was spoken of except how good the food was. Dean drank three glasses of bourbon to Cas’ four sherries. His eyes were bright and glassy, and his smiles became wider and easier to draw forth with every glass. Both declined dessert, feeling too full from the meal to even contemplate it. 

They sat in silence for long moments before Cas finally spoke. “Dan, would you like to come back to my apartment? I’d rather not be attacked by your cat tonight.”

Dean, heady from the bourbon, grinned. “Sure, Cas. Can we take a cab, though? I don’t think I should be driving.”

“Smart thinking. I’ll get Garth to call one for us.”

As if summoned by his name, Garth appeared not a moment later. “Enjoy everything, gentlemen? Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Actually, would you be so kind as to order us a cab? We’re both a little too inebriated to be driving.”

“Of course! We’re happy to keep your cars overnight, but more than that and there’s a fee for keeping them. Give me about five minutes and it should be here.”

During that five minutes, Dean could barely keep his hands to himself. He kept touching Cas, either on the hand or letting his shoe tap Cas’ under the table. When Garth finally returned to tell them the cab had arrived, Cas nearly leapt out of his chair and snagged Dean by the wrist. 

“Garth, your service was impeccable. I’ll be sure to add a hefty tip to the bill on the way out,” Cas said before he turned and all but dragged Dean away.

Dean was all too happy to be led by Cas, but he wished he were being led by something else…

As they reached the desk, Dean felt himself growing hard at the thought of Cas leading him by his cock. Thankfully, the counter was above waist level, and it hid his untimely erection until he could will it away. True to Cas’ word, they left Garth a very nice tip and wished the woman behind the counter a good night. 

Outside, Cas continued to drag Dean along to the cab. Once inside the yellow vehicle, he growled out his address and laid a hand on Dean’s thigh, grip firm and unyielding. In the fifteen minutes it took to get back to Cas’ apartment, that hand had inched up until it was nearly brushing Dean’s newly-sprung erection.

When the cab pulled up to Cas’ building, he handed the cabbie the fare plus a tip and once again dragged Dean along. Into the elevator, where Cas crowded Dean into a corner and pressed their bodies together, thighs to hips to shoulders, before leaning up and catching Dean’s lips in a kiss that obliterated every fantasy he’d ever had about kissing Cas. 

It was soft and heated and slow and painfully wrong, but Dean didn’t care. With a broken moan, his hands came up to grasp the sides of Cas’ face, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. When Cas’ tongue touched his bottom lip, Dean moaned again and brought one hand down to grasp at the other man’s hip, pulling them closer and grinding against the hardness he felt.

Cas threw his head back and gasped, rolling his hips into Dean’s. The elevator reached his floor just then, prompting the two to stumble into the hall and toward the door that they were both desperate to get behind. Fumbling with the keys, Cas cursed as he kept missing the keyhole. 

Dean chuckled from where he was pressed against the length of the man, which was probably the cause of his preoccupation and distraction. Dean leaned down to whisper in Cas’ ear as he gently held the man’s hand and guided it to the door. “Hope that’s the only hole that’s missed tonight.”

Cas moaned as he slid the key into the lock and twisted. He barely had time to register the door opening before Dean had ushered him inside and pressed him back against the now-closed door.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Dean whispered against Cas’ neck.

“D- Ohhh,  _ please _ ,” Cas begged, unsure exactly what he was pleading for.

Dean smirked and pushed his body closer to Cas’ for a moment before backing away. With a devilish look in his eye, he grabbed Cas by the hand and tugged, leading them to the living room. With a glance behind him, he aimed for the couch and walked backwards to it, falling onto the flat surface and pulling Cas with him. 

Cas landed between Dean’s open legs, cradled between the green-eyed man’s thighs as their lips melded together once more. 

They stayed there for a long while before Cas began to push the envelope. One hand twined in Dean’s short hair while the other trailed down Dean’s body and fumbled at his belt. Dean’s hand came up to stay Cas’ fumbling, moving his hand back up to Dean’s chest. 

Cas wasn’t having it and quickly returned to opening Dean’s pants. 

Dean huffed a laugh and murmured, “All in due time, Cas. Let’s take it slow for a while.”

“I want you,  _ now _ ,” Cas growled, his gravelly voice taking on an even deeper tone.

“Fuck, I love your voice,” Dean groaned. He sighed and let his head fall back onto the couch. “Cas, wait,” he said, nudging Cas away.

Blue eyes blinked down at him concernedly as Cas backed up, looming over Dean. “What’s the matter? Don’t you want this - want  _ me? _ ”

“Yes! Fuck, yes, Cas.” Dean’s hands covered his face as a hysterical laugh escaped him. He sighed again and pulled his hands away from his face and looked up at Cas. “But I think your boyfriend might have a problem with it.”

“What are you talking about, Dean?” Cas asked. 

“I’m talking about the fact that I’m not - Wait. You knew?!” Dean demanded, finally catching that Cas had said his name, not his brother’s.

Cas smiled, staying silent.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas. “How long have you known?”

“Since the restaurant,” he admitted, falling forward once more to press a kiss to Dean’s lips.

“But - mmphh - how did you know?” Dean asked, interrupted by Cas’ kiss.

“I just did. I’m a rather observant man, Dean. Now, can we please get back to more important matters?”

“I’m sorry, I just - You’re not mad that I tricked you?”

Cas laughed. “I’m not mad, Dean. And you didn’t trick me. I was aware from the beginning, so I came home with you under no false pretenses, in complete agreement. Now, if you would be amenable, I would quite like to fuck you.”

Dean sucked in a deep breath as he felt his dick stir to life once more. “I-I’m amenable. Very. Let’s do that,” he babbled, nodding the whole while. He smiled when Cas chuckled and followed the other man in getting off the couch and heading to the bedroom, both chucking clothes as they went. The short hallway leading to Cas’ room seemed ten times longer due to the frequent stops the two made, pushing each other against the wall to kiss and tease and discover newly-revealed skin. 

Finally reaching the bedroom, Cas grabbed Dean by the hips and pulled him close for a punishing kiss before shoving him onto the bed. Dean bounced for a few seconds as he watched Cas undressing, struck silent by awe and raw lust.

Cas had an amazing body hidden beneath the suit and trench coat he habitually wore. Well-defined abs, corded thighs, bulging biceps - basically any cliched way to describe someone’s musculature would be appropriate when describing Cas.

He also had a tattoo on his left hipbone and a scar on the right. Dean’s mouth watered at the thought of tasting both of them, of licking up and down that small inked space and reverently kissing the length of the scar. Before he could do either, Cas was naked and leaning over him. 

“I would very much like to continue kissing you, Dean,” the other man said. When Dean nodded silently, Cas slowly inched forward, giving Dean plenty of time to change his mind.

Instead, Dean lifted his hands and curled one around the nape of Cas’ neck, the other curling into his thick hair. He tugged Cas forward with both points of contact, his stomach erupting into flutters when their lips touched softly. 

The softness didn't last long. Dean was too hungry to let the kiss stay gentle. He sighed into the kiss, pulling the other man closer. Cas grunted as he changed position, his forearms braced on either side of Dean instead of his hands. It brought them that much closer together. Dean moaned when Cas’ weight settled on him, fingers roaming and catching on the other man’s ass, grinding up into his hips as he poured his heart into their kiss. 

Naked flesh met naked flesh, the heat from the touches searing both men, drawing moans and groans as they relished the contact. Dean felt his erection rubbing against Cas thigh, the hair on the other man’s limb adding a curious level of friction to the sensation. Cas’ own hardness was pressed into Dean’s stomach, already leaking precum. The kiss grew heated as the friction on their cocks ratcheted up their mutual lust. 

With a bit of adjustment, Dean managed to line their cocks up as he brought a hand down to wrap around them both. Cursing at the sinful heaven, he slowly jacked them, wanting to tease but not push them over the edge. Cas nipped at Dean’s shoulders, leaving kisses across his face and panting with the lust flowing through him, fighting between never wanting the torture to end and wanting to just come already. 

Finally, Cas was done being teased. With a growl, he broke away and pulled back to kneel on the bed. There was an almost predatory look in his eyes when he stared down at Dean and slowly inched the other man’s knees apart, never breaking eye contact. 

Dean’s breath caught in his chest, both at the sight of Cas and the vulnerability of this new position. He was completely open to Cas, and that utterly terrified him. But as he took in that look and felt the strength and warmth of the hands nudging his knees even further apart, Dean felt a calm envelop him. This was  _ Cas _ .

Cas would never hurt him. 

With that in mind, Dean let Cas’ hands guide him without hesitation. Cas hummed in approval and slid his fingers from Dean’s knees to his hips, grasping the bony area as he leaned forward to press a blazing kiss on his mouth, thumbs rubbing circles in the little hollows beneath Dean’s hipbones. . 

While he had Dean distracted, Cas reached to his nightstand and fetched the small bottle of lube and the condoms stored there. When he pulled back once more, Dean stared up at him with a dazed look on his face. Cas smirked and popped the lid on the bottle. 

The sound seemed to break the spell Dean was under, bringing him back to the present. As he watched Cas drizzle some lube onto his fingers, trepidation settled in his stomach once again. As if he could sense Dean’s thoughts, Cas smiled down at him. “I’ve wanted you for so long, I can’t even remember when it started.”

“O-oh yeah?” Dean questioned, watching as Cas lowered his hand down to fondle at Dean’s balls. 

“Oh, yes. I’ve had quite a few  _ very _ inappropriate daydreams of us at work.” As he spoke, he continued to caress the tender bits in his hand, moving upward every once in a while to stroke Dean’s cock and drive the other man closer toward oblivion. As he began to go into detail about his daydreams, that hand inched downward, aiming for the tight hole that would be his in a short while. 

“I’ve imagined us fucking on just about every flat surface at the office, including the board table and the windows of my office. I’ve thought about sucking you off under your desk, eating you out over mine. I’ve fantasized about fucking you on the copy machine, of you fucking me on the table in the breakroom. I’ve hidden more erections around you at work than I ever did in high school.”

Dean moaned at the images Cas was conjuring, never noticing the pads of Cas’ fingers inching closer to his hole. Finally, they were right there, gently exploring the area. Dean sighed as Cas simply massaged the ring of muscle, moaning as he began to press with more and more pressure. When the digit finally breached him, Dean shouted a wordless cry, fingernails digging into Cas’ skin. Cas smirked, pressing further until his whole finger was inside of Dean’s wondrous body. The heat surrounding his finger made him desperate for more, wanted to feel that wondrousness around his cock. As he slid his index finger in and out of Dean’s body, his breathing became more and more ragged as Dean’s muscles rippled around his finger. 

Cas mouthed at Dean’s hipbone as he added another finger to the one stretching Dean. Dean grunted but accepted the second digit, pressing down to force them further inside his body. He'd never felt such a mind-blowing pleasure before. Even when having sex with other men, the sensations had never reached the level they were reaching now, with Cas. His hands roamed over Cas’ shoulders, carded through his thick hair. Cas hummed and continued to stretch Dean, adding a third finger and murmuring praises and encouragements. As Dean moaned and let his body get used to the burn, Cas trailed kisses down Dean’s thigh and licked a stripe down his shaft, lathed his balls. Precum beaded at the tip of Dean’s cock, drawing a moan from Cas as he immediately licked the head like an ice cream cone, rolling the fluid around on his tongue. 

Dean sighed in pleasure, fingers carding once more through Cas’ hair. Cas, looking up at Dean, felt a moment of irritation that he wasn’t more affected. With a devilish grin, Cas formed an idea to bring Dean back into the game. 

All of a sudden, Dean's hips bucked as his back arched. His eyes wide, he stared down at Cas. With his tongue still buried inside Dean, Cas met Dean's gaze evenly, daring the other man to be bored now. 

“Motherfucker,” Dean whispered, feeling his body clench around the intruding soft muscle. 

Cas grinned and pulled back, leaving one last swipe of the tongue across Dean’s asshole. “Dean, I would very much like to fuck you now.”

Dean nodded, feeling his heart pound in his chest. “I'd like that, too.”

Cas moved forward, knees coming to rest between Dean’s splayed thighs as he reached for the condom and the lube. After rolling the latex down his shaft and slathering lube on himself and onto Dean’s hole, Cas inched forward. He smiled down at Dean and leaned down to press their lips together. As the kiss drew out, Cas began to press forward and into Dean’s body. He swallowed Dean’s moans and cries and held back his own, pressing forward inch by inch, drawing back to push further inside. 

Finally settling completely inside his lover, Cas let his forehead press against Dean’s and took a moment to simply breathe and try not to come immediately like a high schooler. Dean grunted and shifted, getting used to Cas’ size. He grew frustrated by Cas’ lack of movement and wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist, jerking his hips up to slam them together with enough force to take his breath away. They both moaned as inhibitions seemed to bleed away. 

Words bubbled past lips that had long since bypassed their brains, spilling secrets and declarations that neither would remember come morning. Dean gasped at the feeling of absolute perfection that came with being filled with Cas, with being as close as humanly possible to this amazing man. Cas grunted as he slammed himself inside Dean, trying to get even closer with each movement of his hips. Their lips brushed every once in a while, but both were more focused on their lower halves to worry about the failed kisses.

Cas grunted as he felt his balls draw up and tighten in preparation for his release. Desperate to have Dean come with him, he drew back to rest on his knees and used one hand to grasp Dean’s hip to keep him steady while the other went to Dean’s cock. Having been woefully neglected until now, it twitched in his hand. In the new position, Cas was able to nail Dean’s prostate with nearly every thrust. He threw his head back at the new sensations, hoping it felt just as good to Dean.

“Cas!” Dean cried out below him as sensations from his prostate began to zing through him. Coupled with the new angle and the expression on his lover’s face, Dean barely had time to let out a strangled grunt before he came. 

As he felt Dean’s body ripple and squeeze around him with his orgasm, Cas moaned as he let himself come as well, hips jerking with every pulse. He fell forward as the last of his release washed over him, barely catching himself so that he didn’t crush Dean. The two men lay panting for long minutes before Cas finally pulled out of Dean and rolled to the side.

Dean stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before he turned his head to grin at Cas. “That was amazing.”

Cas smiled back, his hand coming up to rest on Dean’s chest. “Yes, it was. Give me a moment and I’ll get something to clean you up.”

Despite his words, neither made a move. In fact, they lay in their blissed-out states long enough to fall asleep. Hours later, Dean awoke with a start. He glanced around in confusion, not recognizing his apartment, until the night’s events hit him. He whipped his head to the side and, sure enough, there was Cas. Even in sleep, he looked somewhat stern. Dean rolled his eyes and carefully stood to make his way to the bathroom, grimacing at the feeling of dried cum on his torso. 

In the middle of rinsing his hair, two arms slid around him from behind. “I thought you’d left,” Cas spoke softly. 

“Nah, just woke up and wanted to get cleaned up. I was coming back to bed,” Dean promised.

Cas smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean’s shoulder. “Good. I believe I’d miss you if you didn’t.”

Dean swallowed hard at his words. A shaft of fear went through him, and he turned to face Cas. “This isn’t some weird twin thing, is it? You’re not replacing Dan with me?”

Cas allowed a brief moment of hurt before shaking his head. “I would never do that, Dean. Not to either of you. What Dan and I shared was...comfortable. There were no expectations and, therefore, no risk of getting hurt. We were merely friends who sometimes enjoyed the benefits of a relationship without the actual relationship.”

“So you were fuckbuddies,” Dean deadpanned.

With a sigh, Cas allowed it. “I suppose, though that term is rather crass. We didn’t always fuck. Sometimes we would simply have dinner together, or go see a movie. It was a nice way to not be alone. But something, I hope, that is now irrelevant.”

Dean smiled at him for a moment before a scowl overtook him. “Wait, so does Dan know?”

“He does. We have his full blessing,” Cas assured him. Instead of giving him peace, the answer brought forth a furious scowl. Before he could ask what was wrong, Dean huffed. 

“So that fucker knew that you liked me, and he knew that I liked you. He set me up!”

Cas laughed. “We both set you up. The dinner was never actually meant for Dan and me. It was a ploy, one that I hoped you would accept.”

“But how did you know that I would pretend to be Dan?”

“Dean, I was going to bring you home either way, whether you had pretended to be your brother or had come as yourself. It was a done deal.”

“Huh,” Dean said, a befuddled look on his face. A moment passed before he shook himself and smiled. “Well, what do you say we name our firstborn after my dearest brother?”

“How about we send him a nice bottle of wine?” Cas suggested instead. His lips covered Dean’s before the other man could reply, distracting him from the conversation. Before long, neither man cared to think about Dan Winchester. 

But a rather expensive bottle of fine wine was perched on his desk the next day, the note reading a simple line.

_ Thank you, you meddlesome asshole.  _

Dan laughed as he read it, knowing that Dean was sincere in both sentiments. He shook his head and sat down, preparing for the day. He would have to pick up some slack today, since he highly doubted either man would be coming in to work. 

With a smile, Dan patted himself on the back. Everything had gone according to plan. 


End file.
